Disney Drabbles
by My Name Is Tasty Kake
Summary: I wanted to combine my three loves of music, Disney and Sisters Grimm so I decided to make this story. They will be drabbles that can very in length, where each chapter will be dedicated and centered around one of my favorite Disney songs. There will be some about death, love, finding yourself... you know all the great emotions that you love to read about lol 3
1. Strangers Like Me

Chapter 1: Strangers Like Me x Tarzan

 **(Taking place right after book 9 when Allison learns she has wings. )**

"You're telling me that there's more people out there like me?" Allison Grimm said as she looks in her mirror at the pair of pale blue wings streaking from behind her. Sabrina Grimm stands behind her and tucks her daughters hair behind her ear, smiling at the complete innocence in her 12 year old's mind.

"Of course!" Sabrina laughs as she gently touches the tips of her daughters wings. "Someone you know very well, actually."

"Who?" Allison asks as she turns and draws her eyebrows in confusion. Sabrina lets a small smile play on her lips. In this moment, she regrets keeping her daughter sheltered from the lives of the Everafters. Raising a half Everafter child as human was not something achievable. Her daughter's face mixed with confusion and fear so clear that Sabrina felt responsible. Her daughter was a stranger to her own body - her own kind.

"Your dad." Sabrina says as she sits down on the edge of the bed and took Allison's hands in her own.

Allison's eyes widened and her jaw dropped wide open. "No way." She whispers as she slowly shakes her head back and forth. "No way! Dad would've told me!" She says as she peeks over her shoulder to see the wings still placed behind her shoulder blades. She turns back around to face her mother. Anger knitted into her eyebrows as they draw together and the bridge of her nose crinkles. She looks just like her father.

"Oh baby, he wanted to. We both did. We just couldn't, and I know it's hard for you to understand, but back then things with the fairytale world were so messy. We didn't want you to be apart of it." Sabrina explains softly as she kisses her cheek and wipes away the smudge of lipstick with her thumb.

Sabrina looks into her soft hazel eyes, Puck's emerald flecks of green shining so prominently through in them. Both stay quiet, Sabrina never taking her eyes off her face, but Allison eyes stare at the ground.

"Take me." Ally says softly as she looks back at her mother. "Take me to the fairies, I want to see them." Sabrina sighs and gets up to look out the window of her daughter's room. Central Park in plain view and only a few blocks from their apartment building. The other half of her daughter's life so close, yet so far away from her. Sabrina turns back around and looks down to her daughter, this is not a decision she wants to make on her own. This is Puck's world, he should be the one to decide.

"I don't know, Ally. This is your dad's domain, not mine." She says as she fishes her phone out of her pocket. Maybe she should just call Puck…

"Pleeeeeease, Mom!" Ally whines taking Sabrina out of her thoughts. Sabrina smiles and puts her phone back into her pocket.

"Get your shoes." Sabrina says as she exits the room and starts heading down the stairs. She hears Ally's excited shouts and her rustling to get her sneakers on her feet. Guess Puck won't mind a surprise visit at work today.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties."

"Nice to see you again, Miss Sabrina. Great to finally see Miss Ally!"

"Queen Sabrina! What a pleasure to see you around!"

"Oh my goodness, it's Allison right? I knew we'd see her around here sooner or later! Hope to see the two of you more often."

Sabrina and Allison walk through the long corridors in the castle trying to get to Puck's office in the most inconspicuous way possible (which didn't really work). As all the people in the castle stopped to acknowledge Sabrina's rare presence in Fae, or to shake her hand. She would smile and politely nod back, but tried to make it seem like she wasn't running down the halls.

"Moooooom." Allison whispers fiercely as she speed walks to keep up with her mother. "Is there something else that you're keeping from me?"

"You're dad's the king." Sabrina said simply as she kept her pace and her eyes forward. Sabrina hated being treated like royalty. Fae still keep the tradition from when Titania was in power and worshipped the royals like the ground they walk on is golden. She'd much rather just find Puck's office and get away from the glare of the people who were too afraid to say anything at all.

"So that makes me…" Allison says as she stops dead in her tracks as a wide smile spreads across her cheeks.

"Yes, a princess." Sabrina says as she hurriedly takes Allison's hand and starts walking down the hall again. "Hurry we're almost there. Your father doesn't even know we're here yet." Allison doesn't talk again but there's an excited smile on her face that she tries to conceal by biting her bottom lip. When they arrive at Puck's office, Sabrina opens the door and closes it behind her quickly. She leans her back against the door, closes her eyes and gives a deep sigh. When she stands up straight and opens her eyes again Puck is sitting at his desk staring at Sabrina's eyes as if to say: "You know Allison's standing right there, right?" Sabrina opens her mouth to explain but before she can even take a breath to speak, Allison rushes over and throws her arms around her dad.

"Oh my gosh, dad! You'll never believe what happened today. I was just in my room watching tv, and then my back started to hurt real bad. I got up and then these things popped out of my back!" Allison excitedly babbled as she turns to point out her new wings to her dad. Puck immediately starts to grin wide and a twinkle lights in his eyes. But as quickly as it appears, it's gone and he looks straight at Sabrina. "Puck, we knew this day might've come someday. Congratulate your daughter." Sabrina laughs as she cracks a smile. Puck takes this approval to be happy about something he knew Sabrina felt iffy about. His wide toothed and shiny smile appears back on his face and he hugs Ally up and then stands to lift her feet in the air.

"Oh Ally, I'm so proud! I've always wanted a little flying partner." He says and he puts her down and ruffles her hair.

"You're gonna teach me right?" Ally beams as she eagerly starts jumping from foot to foot.

"Of course! Who's a better flyer than me?" Pucks stands as he puffs his chest out and spreads his arms apart, as if testing someone to contradict him. He laughs and grabs his coat from the back of his chair.

"Your highness, we have work that needs to get today." A tiny female fairy nervously points out as she looks at the paperwork on the desk. "Mr. Mustardseed has asked me to make sure you're work gets done. I could get fired."

"Don't worry about Mustardseed, Lily. Take the day off. My baby girl's flying today." Puck says as he smiles and walks out of the door with Sabrina's hand in the other and Allison's hand in the other.


	2. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Chapter 2: A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan

* **In this version, just pretend that Briar died. I never agreed with her death anyways. Jake needs someone to love. He deserves it***

"Stop dragging your feet! Pick up and march like men, there's only 4 more miles until we set up camp!" Charming bellowed as he strode along the troops on his white stallion. The war was starting to get bad. The Scarlet Hand had turned Ferryport Landing into an apocalypse zone. So much destruction had happened that the once small and quiet town was unrecognizable. Underground piping was torn apart, buildings in shambles, roads and bridges collapsed and the town was isolated from any help from outside forces. Food and resources were becoming scarce. Fresh water was on short supply and sickness had started spreading around the camp. It was time for the men to start a confrontational battle. Beat the Hand's army and gain their land as their own so Fort Charming could have a chance at survival.

"Easy for him to say as 'His Majesty's' feet haven't touched the ground in the last 15 miles." Pinocchio sneered as he whittled away at a small tree branch. Puck, Pinocchio, Henry, and Uncle Jake were the leading the troops as they walked a few feet behind Charming on his horse. The small army of 130 men's feet were starting to drone into an uneven beat against the dry earth. They were tired and hadn't rested in days.

"It's not so bad if you just take your mind off your feet. Keep your mind occupied." Uncle Jake panted as he wiped the stream of sweat dripping down his temple. The swamps they were walking through were humid and muggy. Flies and mosquitos flew around their heads and stuck to the layer of sweat covering their bodies.

"What could possibly take my mind off of this?" The puppet sneered as he threw the whittled stick to the floor.

"Love." Jake said as turned to face the boy and shoved a pocket sized picture of Briar into his face.

"Well sorry to bust your love-sick bubble Jake, but love isn't going to make this 100 pound bag on my back any lighter." Pinocchio complained as he adjusted the straps of the bag around his abdomen and shoulders.

"Stop complaining, puppet! Maybe we should've left you with the women at the fort. You're the one who volunteered to come." Puck snapped as he wiped the wet pieces of blonde hair sticking to his forehead. "And you. No more talk of love. You're gonna make me break out in a rash." Puck said as he sneered at the mention of love and roughly poked Jake on his arm.

'I wanted to help! I want to learn how to be a man. A real man. I just didn't know it was going to be a week-long trek to the Hand. And I don't even have love to occupy my mind with Jake, unlike you." Pinocchio defended as he straightened his back and started quickening his pace to match the other men marching alongside him.

"Right, because you volunteering had nothing to do with you trying to impress Daphne." Uncle Jake grinned as he nudged his older brother with his elbow. The developing crush the growing puppet had on the smallest Grimm girl was obvious - to everyone but Daphne of course.

"Of course not! Like I said, this was a test of my strength and manly abilities." The small boy piped back as pink started creeping across his cheeks. Henry looked back at the blushing boy and sneered as Jake tried to cover his teasing smile.

"Better be lucky that you're not wooden any more, Pinocchio. Your nose probably would've been poking into Charming's horse by now." Puck said as he laughed and shoved the boy in front of him right into the backside of the horse.

"Knock it off will you!" Charming screamed as he reigned in his spooked horse. "Especially you, Henry and Jake. I expect more maturity out of the two of you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Charming." Jake said as he picked up a bag that detached itself from the horse's saddle. "We're just trying to not think about our aching bodies." He said sarcastically as he put himself back in line with his brother and the others.

"Fine. If you babies want some rest, we'll set up camp early. Get some rest. 2 hours and we head back onto the trail." Charming said as he dismounted his horse and led the troops to a somewhat dry patch of earth under a thicket of trees. Puck, Henry, Jake and Pinnochio all sat in a circle on the ground and passed around a canteen of warm water.

"I'm slowly starting to regret coming to this battle. Not only do I have to prepare myself for the possibility of death or injury, but I have to live through hell to get there." Pinocchio muttered as he took a small bit of the water and rubbed it across his face. None of the men corrected him this time as they took off their shirts and saw the sores and bites the straps of the heavy bags had dug across their shoulders.

"It could be worse." Jake said as he simply rubbed at the sores and burns across his body.

"How could it be worse?" Pinocchio exclaimed as he took strips of his shirt and tied it over the worn and irritated flesh.

"Well, we could be on this trek for no reason. At least we're all doing this for a reason. For the women back home. A girl worth fighting for." Jake said as he touched the fresh red rose Briar had tucked into his shirt pocket as she kissed him goodbye. "Thinking about her makes the trip worth it. If it means she can drink fresh water and eat until she is no longer hungry...then it's what I should do." Jake said as he took the canteen and drank a huge gulp.

"It's true boys. Pinocchio, if you want to be a man, that means providing. Sacrificing your needs for the needs of the girl you love. As long as that girl isn't my daughter." Henry added as he stared into Pinocchio's face and ripped the canteen from his brothers hands.

"Yeah whatever. Talking about how manly you all are. You're a bunch of saps is what you really are. Women have you wrapped around their little fingers. Fall in love Pinocchio and it'll turn you right back into a little puppet." Puck said as he fingered his flute and played little notes that made the pixies around his head dance.

"Don't play dumb, Puck. Try all you want, we all know your secret." Pinocchio said as he stuck his finger in the fairy's face.

"Nice try, marionette. I don't have secrets." Puck didn't even look up from his flute enough to answer him, but took an apple from his bag and bit a chunk out of it.

"Oh. So you don't love Sabrina?" Pinocchio said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at the blonde. This resulted in Puck choking on his big chunk of apple and spewing it all over the floor. Henry dropped his gaze over to search the boy's face of an answer.

"Listen Hank, don't flatter yourself. The only one who's in love with your spawn is firewood over here." Puck said as he stuck his thumb towards Pinocchio after his choking subsided and his composure regained. Henry's face relaxed as he picked the canteen back up and continued to sip from it.

"You're lying." Pinocchio said as he squinted his eyes at the boy, as if he could see through him.

"I'm not." Puck said as he growled and placed his flute at his feet. "No offense to Henry over here, but his daughter's not really my type." Puck smiled as he reached over to take the canteen from Henry.

"Trust me, none taken. The farther my daughter is from you, the better." Henry said as he reached over and snatched the canteen back before Puck could take another sip. Puck replied with a smile and a wink at the oldest Grimm man.

"So what is your type then?" Jake questioned as he put the picture of Briar back into his shirt pocket along with the rose.

"Me. I'm my type. No mere woman is enough to grab the Trickster King's attention." Puck said as he took the canteen back and started drinking from it.

"I want a girl who's nice, you know? Really friendly and talented. Smart, too. Someone I can have intellectual conversations with. But who knows how to joke around and be funny, too." Pinocchio sighed as he gazed off into the trees. Until his eyes rested on Henry's who were burning holes into the boy's skin. "A girl that isn't Daphne, of course." Pinocchio hastily added as his gaze dropped onto his lap.

"Briar's definitely my type. She's beautiful, obviously. But she's not stuck up about it, you know? Like she's humble. And so damn kind. It's hard to wrap my mind around the selflessness she possesses. It's overpowering actually." Jake said as he laid down into his sleeping bag and put his hands behind his head.

"I remember that feeling. New love." Henry laughed as he started unrolling his own sleeping bag. "I've been with Ronnie so long, it's different now. A better different, though. It's like she's infuriating. Always has to be right. Stubborn. Hardheaded…. But damnit I love her. I love her so much. I would rather fight with that woman everyday then to be with anyone else. She's my best friend." Henry said as he settled down into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

"I'm tryna sleep over here, and I can't do that with all this mushy-gushy conversation going on around me." Puck groaned as he tossed around in his sleeping bag. "Now if everyone could go to sleep and stop talking about love before I vomit, that would be great." He sarcastically barked as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Alright Puck, whatever." The 3 men grumbled as they all settled into their bags and drifted off to sleep. Under the safety of his blankets Puck took the small picture of a pretty blonde girl out of his pocket and smiled at it softly.

"Sabrina Grimm."He whispered to himself as his fingertips traced the corners of the picture. "My girl worth fighting for." He sighed before tucking the picture back into his pocket and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Gaston

Gaston - Beauty and the Beast

"SEVEN!" Charming bellowed as he stormed in through the front door of his mansion, slamming the door and stomping his feet in the process.

"Yes, sir?" Seven questioned as he calmly walked into the foyer to meet the the hot-headed mayor. Charming started aggressively pulling at the sleeves of his coat until it was peeled off and hurled it into the hands of the small dwarf.

"I need a drink." Charming demanded as he growled and stomped to the couch in the next room. Seven gave a small smile towards the handsome mans back. The mayor wasn't the nicest man he'd ever met, but Seven saw the good in him that no one else did. And his mood swings often gave entertainment into his otherwise boring life here in Ferryport Landing.

The small man hung the jacket onto the coat rack and went into the kitchen to get the former prince's favorite drink - straight scotch. He found the prince sitting in his favorite royal purple couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He placed the cup of dark brown liquor into his hands, and sat down on the footrest next to the prince. A couple sips into his drink and he knew that the prince would babble out his most recent annoyances.

"The gall of that girl!" Charming suddenly growled out as he set his lips into a tight line and balled his fist into a ball.

"I assume that you're talking about Ms. Snow, your highness. Am I correct?" Seven says as he folds his hands and places them into his lap.

"Yes, I'm talking about Snow! Who else would I be talking about, Seven?"

The dwarf hid his smile inside at the outburst of the prince. He knew how their relationship worked - very well, actually. He was used to hearing belligerent outburst from Charming about the beautiful woman.

Despite the giggles that Seven felt just under the surface, he was able to compose himself and continue his rehearsed conversation with his boss. "What happened?"

"She humiliated me, in front of everyone!" Charming screamed as he threw his hand that was free of alcohol into the air. "I simply asked her to dinner, and she denied me! In front of half of the town!" He continued as he downed the remains of his drink.

"Would you like another drink, your highness?" Seven asked as he stood up to go to reach for his now-empty glass.

"What good would it do, Seven?" The prince sighed as his back sank into the cushions of the couch. "Not even scotch could make me forget about the impudence of that vile woman." He grumbled as his fingers tightened around the thick glass.

"Is that really the best word to describe Snow White as your highness - impudent?" Seven said as he took the glass and placed it onto the table beside the couch. He went back to his assigned seating on the footrest, and looked up at the prince waiting for him to continue.

"Yes! I have been the perfect gentleman, Seven. I acted exactly how you said I should - the way that _you_ said would get her to forgive me. I was patient, kind, polite, gave her space….everything!" The prince fumed as he stood up and started pacing living room. "And she still had the audacity to deny _me_!"

"You shouldn't be so upset, Mr. Charming. You can't allow this little incident to get you this upset. She'll come to you when she's ready." Seven calmingly said as he trailed back to the kitchen to fill the prince's cup with alcohol. He handed the cup up towards the prince, but he eyed it carefully for several seconds before he grabbed it and started sipping on the glass once again.

"You really think she'll come around, Seven?" Charming said as he stared out into space and continuously sipped his scotch.

"Of course, boss. I mean think about it - you're the handsomest guy in this town! Any lady would consider themselves lucky to be with you." Seven said as he took the cuff links off of the man's sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. Seven wasn't foreign to the routine the prince preferred when he was in one of his moods.

"Really?" Charming asked as the corners of his mouth lifted into a drunken smile. Seven once again withheld his laughter; flattery always did seem to lift the prince out of his 'woe is me' spirits.

"Sure, your highness! You've run your own kingdom, lead wars - and won those wars might I add - you're handsome, strong, diplomatic and just an overall catch." Seven gave his speech - some mixture of truth and fabrication - to appease his boss as the handsome man continued to sip his drink, gradually increasing the size of his smile.

"You're right, Seven! I could have any woman in this town!" he slurred as he found his way back into his seat.

"You kind of already _have_ had every woman in this town, sir." Seven laughs out as he goes over and pulls the boots off of the prince's feet.

"Exactly! Snow should consider herself _lucky_ that she has my attention. She must be even more idiotic than I assumed. You've enlightened me, Seven." Charming drolled out as the liquor made it's final way into his system.

"The point of this wasn't to discredit Ms. White, your majesty. It was to remind you that you shouldn't be discouraged by her withdrawal. I was hoping you'd understand that your reputation should match your attitude, and it would bring her to you." Seven replied as he stood as he looked at the prince slumped into his chair.

"I don't know, Seven. I'm quickly getting tired of this never ending chase. Like you said, I'm a catch! The greatest that there is! The most intriguing specimen of Everafter she'll find, and I'm wasting it on one princess." Charming said, though Seven had a hard time understanding the words between his heavy, drunk tongue and slurs.

"Whatever you feel is best, sir." Seven agreed as he walked back into the kitchen as he saw the prince's eyes drift close. The dwarf didn't even make it 10 feet before he heard the bellows of the prince once again.

"Seven, do you think if I pursued someone else Snow would get jealous?" Charming yelled back as the slurring in his words increased.

"Oh, boy." Seven sighed as he rolled his eyes and turned around to aid is boss in drunken and heartbroken stupor.


	4. Mother Knows Best

Mother Knows Best - Tangled

 **This chapter was written for OctaviaWithStarsForEyes - because she highly requested this song from Tangled. Hope you enjoy Octavia (as well as everyone else who reads)! If anyone else has any requests, please don't hesitate to PM me and asks :) Please Review!**

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

I abruptly stopped my conversation with Daphne and looked towards the entrance of our tent. The Grimm tent was not one that people randomly bursted through whenever they felt like it - this must've been important.

I turned towards the person responsible for the voice, and it belonged to none other than William Charming. He stood in-between the tent flaps with his back straight as a pole and his chin up in the air - as usual. Once he saw all of our eyes on him, he cleared his throat and Snow White followed behind him to enter the tent. He walked in and Snow stuck her head out and looked both ways before zipping up the large entrance and joining him in the middle of the room. He pulled up a small table and laid a long and crinkled piece of paper out across the surface.

He looked up and made small eye contact with everyone in the tent, and cleared his throat again before continuing.

"We have great reason to believe that there will be an attack tonight." He said simply as he sighed and looked to Snow for reassurance.

My heart seized, and a large lump collected in the middle of my throat. An attack? Tonight? We haven't prepared anything in such short notice! We didn't think they'd attack so soon. I looked around and saw my grandmother's hand over her mouth and my parents exchanged worried glances.

"So what's the plan?"

I didn't have to look to see who that voice belonged to - I make it my job to detect the bane of my existence whenever possible. But still, I looked to see the annoying fairy leaning against the wall with his hands folded across his chest. He had a slight look of worry in his eyes, but quickly cleared it when he spotted me looking at him from across the room. I quickly looked away and back at Charming to see his response.

"We _do_ have a plan. But I don't think you're going to like it." He said as he looked directly at my grandmother and my parents. I could already see my father's jaw clench and his eyebrows furrow into concentration. He instinctively reached out and placed his hand into my mothers, and I could see the muscles in her shoulders tense as he did so.

"What is it?" My mom said as she looked over at both me and Daphne.

Charming sighed and looked down at his map across the table. "We want to send the younger army as a distraction once we have word that they are in within the perimeters of our land and-"

"No." My father interrupted as he let go of my mother's hand and walked over to Charming. "You're not going to send my kids out as your frickin' distraction! That's what _your_ army is here for, Charming!"

"Henry, just listen. They're nimble, and fast. They can go, be the distraction, and once the Hand's attention is on them, my troops are going to make a sneak attack and finish them off before they can even get close enough. If everything goes well, they'll be back behind the safety of the Fort in a matter of minutes!" Charming retorted as he drew out the blueprints of his plan onto the map in-between the two men.

"' _If_ ' is the key-word in all of that though, isn't it?" Henry asked as a sarcastic smile played on his lips. "Send the young troops if you want, but Sabrina and Daphne stay here." Henry said as he slammed his fist onto the map.

"Listen to what you're saying, Henry! How do I send the troops out, if you're children - who are the generals of the damn fleet - refuse to go out with them!"

My father opened his mouth to respond, but I interrupted him before he could get a word out.

"Dad, I want to fight!" I said as I jumped up and met him and Charming in the middle of the room.

"I want to fight, too!" Daphne piped up as I heard her stand behind me.

"Sabrina I'm not starting this again with you. You're both lucky I let you train at all!" My dad responded as his face started to get flustered and cheeks started to turn red in frustration.

"You don't get to control everything all the time! I'm seventeen-years-old, dad. When are you going to let me make my own decision that regard _my_ life?" I yelled as I threw my hands up in frustration.

"When you show me you're responsible enough to make decisions for yourselves!" He screamed back and shoved a finger into my face. "Your grandmother has accustomed the two of you to facing danger head-on, and that's not okay with me. I'm your father and I'm going to make sure you're both out of harm's way at _all_ cost."

"And what makes you think that _you_ know what's best?"

"Since I'm your father, so therefore I know what's best for you."

"I'm old enough to know what's best for me!"

"You don't know what's out there for you, Sabrina! These men won't show you mercy. They will kill you without hesitation. You know what kind of people are in the Hand? Lunatics, sociopaths, ogres and trolls; creatures that will tear you apart and eat your insides, okay? And you want to go out there and face that?" He ranted as he began pacing back and forth between me and Charming.

"Yes, I do!" I screamed as I went up to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm not scared, and neither should you. This is our life, dad. And fighting is what I'm good at. I'm not going to keep running from this. Just please let me fight!" I begged as I faced him and forced him to look me in my eye.

The entire tent went quiet, with only the sounds of me and my dads heavy breathing from the shouting could be heard. For a while he just looked at me and I couldn't read any expression on his face. He opened his mouth and then closed it several times before he finally answered.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I just can't let you go out there. The answer's still no. And since you can't accept that, we'll be leaving the fort tonight for good. Before the Hand comes." He said as he walked away and lifted the flaps of the tent to exit.

My mouth was agape and I could feel the hot sting of tears forming in the corners of my eyes. My mom got up and went to follow after my dad. I grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at me.

"Are you going to talk some sense into him?"

"Sabrina, please not right now-"

"Mom….please?" I asked as my grip tightened onto her wrist.

"No, Sabrina. You're father knows best. Get your things, both of you," She removed her wrist from my grasp and looked at me and Daphne in the eyes with sadness hidden under her set expression. "I don't want you to ask anymore about this. We'll be leaving soon" And with that she turned and walk out of the tent flap following the footsteps of my father. Leaving me and Daphne with tearful eyes and crushed spirits.


	5. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules

 **This chapter was for DelusionalApple who suggested that I do this song! I'm sorry it took so long, I was just waiting to see if I got any other reviews or requests before committing to the song (of course I didn't lol but it's okay). But I hope you guys like it! Read & Review and comment what you think or any other song you want me to do next. I promise it won't take as long as this one did. Enjoy!**

Sabrina clutched her side as she ran – the heart thumping in her throat and lungs burning kind of run that kept her mind from letting tears spill. Crashing through the front door and bolting up the steps to the sanctuary of her room. Once there she slammed her door – not caring about the noise she made or who in the house she disrupted. She was just angry.

Why did he have to ruin everything? Better yet, why did _she_ have to ruin everything for _herself_?

Her successful attempts at hiding her emotions was crumbling inside her. Tears pulled through the surface and leaked down her face. The floodgates had opened; now that she started she knows she's not stopping now. She pressed her palms into her eyes and forcefully held back hiccupping sobs exploding through her chest.

And behind her eyes were images of him. He was so beautiful… laughing and smiling. And then she saw the image of him after. _He looked so hurt…_

Her eyes opened and it seemed as if only things that _he_ had given her were in her line of vision. They were like beacons of lights shining through the dull and dark colors of anything that he hadn't touched or brought into her life…

And then just like that the sadness dissipated – and in its place was anger. Hot, white and radiating through her body.

Then she was on her feet. Sweeping through the room and throwing anything that stupid boy has ever touched into a pile on the floor. She was getting ready to throw the third oversized green hoodie he had left on her computer desk against the wall – and then she heard the squeak of her door hinges being opened.

"Go away Puck. We're not talking about this. And if you think you can talk me out of it you're cra –"

She turned around to finish giving him a piece of her mind, but wasn't met with the blonde haired-green eyed boy she expected, but the raven hair and brown eyes of her mother.

"Sabrina?"

"Mom…" She was met with an embarrassment she never felt in front of her mother before. With a blank face and blush creeping on her cheeks, she looked at her mom and for once didn't know what to say. She knew she probably looked crazy – mid-tantrum with her hair wildly thrown over her face and her room in disarray.

"What's this?" Veronica asked as she motioned to the pile of knick-knacks and boy clothing laying in the middle of her floor.

"This…" Sabrina gestured as her anger resurgenced. "Is my new beginning." She bitterly replied as she dropped the hoodie and plopped onto her bed.

"And I'm guessing this 'new beginning' is one without Puck in it?" Her mom replied as she followed her daughter and sat on the bed next to her.

"You'd be right." She whispers as she looked at her lap and played with her fingers.

"What's this about? I thought you guys were doing so well! I thought you said he had changed for the better and everything was going smoothly…" Veronica said as she pulled Sabrina's hair back behind her ear and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"It was," Sabrina admitted as her jaw set and her anger slowly bubbled into oblivion. "But he ruined everything. As always – and I kinda did too."

Her mother raised her eyebrows in questioning, not needing to physically voice her confusion. Sabrina looked up and rolled her eyes with a sigh before searching her mind for the right way to explain this.

"He – Well I – We…" She stuttered as she tried to find the words around the actual flashback going on in her mind.

She felt the embarrassment creeping back onto her cheeks, and she had to close her eyes to muster the words out of her mouth.

"Puck told me that he loved me today."

Silence stretched between the two for several seconds before it was broken by the sound of Veronica's laughter. Who was soon met with the vicious stare of her daughter's disapproval of her actions.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just assumed you and Puck exchanged those words a long time ago."

'Well you were wrong." Sabrina grumbled as she went back to staring at her lap.

"Okay, so what's wrong with him loving you? You can't possibly be mad that he has feelings for you – I thought that was evident when you guys have been dating for this long."

"Yes, yes I can be mad at him for it! He knew it would catch me off guard and that I would end up looking stupid." Sabrina screamed as she jumped backed up and continued to throw random things into the growing pile of Puck memories.

"Stupid?" Veronica got up and followed her daughter around the room as she continued to rip her room apart. Wooden sword – tossed. Picture frame – tossed. Set of arrows he got for her bow– tossed. "Why would you look stupid when he's telling you how he feels for you?"

"Because I didn't say anything!" She screamed as she turned around and faced her mother, hair fanning out around her and glassy eyes. "He looked me in my eyes and said: 'I love you, Sabrina,' and I stared and said _nothing_." Her fists were clenching and unclenching as she paced back and forth between her mother and the pile of Puck's things.

"And why didn't you say it back? Do you not feel the same?"

"No, I do." She whispered back as her jaw set again and she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Veronica sighed and swallowed another tempting giggle before it escaped her and enraged her already emotionally-fragile daughter. "Look honey, I know you have a strong sense of pride. Your just like your father that way. But being in love is _not_ something to be ashamed of. It's okay to be in love."

"I know it's okay, mom. I really do. It's just when I looked at him and it came down to saying it… I froze – I froze and I just..." Sabrina's words faltered as her pacing slowed to a stop and her hair was in tangles around her fingers.

"You just won't say it." Veronica finished for her and she smiled and smoothed down her daughters hair for the second time.

"No. I won't. It's so cliché that it makes my skin crawl," Sabrina shuttered as her face contorted into disgust. "Because of course this had to happen to me – the prophecy ridden Grimm girl just _had_ to fall in love with the Fairy King. Everything was fine the way it was – before he had to go and mess it up by telling me that."

"Sabrina _everyone_ falls in love. Everyone is a cliché at some point or another. Even the strongest of people have to put their pride aside at some point. At least if they want to be happy. Maybe Puck is just trying to be with you and be happy. Don't take that away from him – or you for that matter – just because you're stubborn."

Sabrina stared and for the second time that day had nothing to say. She knew what she wanted to say: ' _Maybe I should go talk to Puck.'_ But was she actually going to say that…? Of course not.

"It's scary, I know…" Veronica smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sabrina's temple. "But you can't let yourself miss out on this experience because of your fear and your pride. You can only deny how you feel for so long."

They were brought back to reality as the sound of a door slamming resounded in the hall for the second time that day.

"And that would be Puck." Veronica laughed as she walked towards the door, and placed her hand on the metal knob. "But just remember, if you're feeling it inside, you might as well say it out loud as well."

"I'll tell him…" Sabrina said to her mothers back before it disappeared from her room. "I will. Tomorrow." She continued to say as she picked up the pieces of her and Puck's relationship from her floor.

"That's my girl." Veronica said as she beamed a smile at her daughter before turning and walking out to leave her daughter to her nervousness.


End file.
